


The Interrogation

by ambiguously



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Knotting, Monsters, Object Insertion, Sibling Incest, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Maryse has spent her adult life fighting the Regent's forces. Kenda wants her to see reason. Now that Maryse is her prisoner, she has her chance to convince her sister to reject her traitorous friends.





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCastle/gifts).

"Wake up."

Maryse knows that voice. Crawling out of her delirium, she remembers the warm scent of slapcakes baking on the hot stove. Her mother will call her down for breakfast, and Maryse will sit in a warm pool of sunlight peeping up over the hill to splash into the kitchen as she takes her first, hot, sweet bite.

"Wake up, Maryse," Kenda says, and before her brain clears, her sister is sitting beside her in her nightdress, a slapcake in her hand and a messy smile on her face, and they are the closest of friends.

Her vision clears. Kenda stands in front of her, wearing a severe black uniform instead of a cozy blue dress near faded to gray. No slapcakes, no sunlight, and Mother has been in her grave two years, laid out by Maryse and anointed with her tears. She is not a child, this is not home, and her sister has no smile for her.

"Good morning, sister," Maryse says, and she feels the place in her mouth where three teeth were loosened by the guards who dragged her in. Her memories are sorting themselves.

"Don't harm her," Kenda had said, and had crushed Maryse's hopes by adding, "That's my task." Consciousness had fled soon after. How long had she been out? Hours? Days?

She's cold. Chill fingers of terror move through her as she comes fully awake and aware that she's been stripped to the skin with her hands bound behind her. Her own uniform, such as they have uniforms in the Corps, is nowhere in sight. She hasn't any love for the plain, simple brown of her work shirt and pants. It's hard-wearing material, and the dull colors blend well in the woods and caves where the Corps retreated after their last loss to the Regent's loyal army. Her rank insignia means more to her.

Maryse's eyes focus. Kenda has the rough copper medallion in her hand. "I see you were promoted," she says casually, as if they are not enemies, as if she has not taken her sister prisoner, taken her clothes, and tied her arms. "You must be proud."

"Field commission," Maryse says. "The Captain was torn apart by one of your dogs. Someone had to kill the cur."

That earns her a slap across the face. Kenda is playing. She could have easily punched Maryse hard enough to dislodge the rest of her teeth.

Kenda pulls back her hand and examines her nails. "So you confess to the murder."

"It's war. We were in battle."

"You and your traitorous companions are in illegal rebellion against the Regent. All your acts of aggression are crimes." Kenda places her hand against the same cheek she slapped, soothing now. Her hand was always soothing, cool when Maryse had a fever, warm when she shivered in the snow. Maryse loves Kenda's hands. "You have to understand, Maryse. We are only defending ourselves. See reason, and I can speak to the magistrate. We can charge you with a lesser crime."

She's offering a trade. "And in return, you want me to give up the location of our base camps."

"It would be a show of good faith on your part."

Maryse shakes her head. "Not for the faithless, I won't. Kenda, you know what the Regent is. You've seen its face. We cannot, will not, allow that creature to rule Valatar."

Kenda frowns sadly. "Maryse," she says, and her voice is sorrowful. "You can't believe such lies. They've poisoned your mind."

But in her eyes, under the condescension, Maryse sees Kenda is afraid.

They should not have seen. The Regent passed through the city in a curtained carriage, and none looked upon its face, but they had been young, twittering with laughter and dares, and the wind had blown the fabric away for long enough for both to see the twisted canine features.

"The Regent is kind," Kenda says, and Maryse wonders if she hears the tremor in her own voice. "The Regent will care for the Valatari until the Queen is ready to take the throne. This is the rightful way."

"The Queen is dead," Maryse tells her, wishing her sister would allow herself to see the truth instead of hiding away as she'd hid her face that terrible day, and bowed before the Regent instead of screaming. "We have a man in the Corps who saw her body. The Regent murdered her and stole her throne."

"Lies," says Kenda. "I'm sorry, Maryse. I'd prefer you tell me the truth of your own free will. Where is the Corps? How many are your numbers?"

"The Regent is a monster. We will not rest until it is dead."

Kenda's sad face goes sadder still. She snaps her fingers.

Maryse has been aware that they are not alone. Figures she can't see grab her roughly by the shoulders, dragging her up.

"Where is your base?"

Maryse clenches her jaw. She can't prevent her trembling. She's heard the stories of how prisoners are tortured for information. Her last, desperate hope that her own sister would not resort to this extinguishes as a rough finger prods between her legs. Strong arms bend her forward. Without preparation, she's penetrated by a thick, blunt cock. Maryse bites back a scream. She can't see her assailant. She doesn't know if he's human, or one of the many wolf-creatures the Regent commands, brother to the demon-dog she killed for murdering her beautiful Captain. (They are all brothers, or so they say. Maryse met a woman who swore the Regent pupped them all, and she doesn't doubt the tale.)

She pushes her true self away. She's been raped once before, a fellow soldier in the Corps she thought she could trust. After, the Captain had given Maryse the boon of killing the man herself. He set a cold place inside her mind, a place Maryse went to hide when she remembered the stench of his sweat, and she flees there now. Someone else's body endures the hard, heavy thrusts. Some piece of meat is being pawed and scratched at, someone else's clit is being pinched as his pace speeds up.

Her rapist groans and spills inside her. Hot, sticky liquid spills down her legs as he pulls out.

Kenda's eyes never leave her face, and this is the terrible part. Maryse tries to hide, even as another man steps behind her. This one is bigger than the last. She wants to struggle, to run, but she's nailed here by the force of Kenda's gaze. This is one of the creatures, she knows it. Their cocks slick with their own excitement, thick mucous that barely lubricates the way in. He's growing as he fucks her. The beast will fill her and break her open.

Kenda touches her face. Maryse sobs.

"I'm so sorry you're hurt," Kenda says. "It's terrible. You know how you can stop it. This is all in your power, Maryse. What's happening to you," the wolf-creature slams into her hard, "this is all your doing. Tell me what I need to know, and it will end."

The beast howls. Maryse imagines she can feel the spurt of his demon's seed inside her. They can't dismount when they finish, the stories say. It's the best time to kill them.

Maryse clenches her fists. If she could turn, if she wasn't held in place, she would twist herself and strangle the creature, watching it die still stuck inside her. And she would go mad afterwards, she knows this, too. Kenda looks away, over her shoulder, inspecting her work.

"You'll be pleased to know they can't impregnate you. I know the silly tales your ignorant companions tell one another. The Packmates don't breed with humans."

A hysterical laugh threatens. Maryse is stuck here with a creature's cock inside her, but they don't breed with human women?

At last, the blood-engorged flesh shrinks enough to withdraw from her. Maryse breathes out in renewed pain as it moves, sticky and pulling at her abused skin. Kenda says, "Now perhaps you'd like to talk."

"Go to hell."

Kenda bends in, whispering, "There are worse fates, you know. They don't breed, but they do like the touch of human flesh. I could lock you in their whorepit. You'd spend the rest of your life with a chain around your neck, waiting for the next one to take his turn on you. My men here are being gentle with you because I have ordered them so. The common soldiers will not be kind." Kenda presses her lips against Maryse's cheek. "If you come while they fuck you now, I can't help you."

She shakes her head hard. She can't find the words for her disgust. She'll never come like this, not from this degradation.

"If you come, they will take you away, keep you as their toy. They'll rape you dozens of times per day. Sister, you have a choice. Tell me what I want to know."

Kenda can see the terror in her eyes, but Maryse can see the same even buried on Kenda's face. The whorepits? Had Kenda, in her black uniform and shiny boots been warned that failure would mean her own turn thrown to the wolves?

Maryse is aware that she is going to die. She won't betray her friends, not for her own sake, not even for her sister's.

"The Regent is a beast, and we will see him gutted."

Kenda takes a deep breath. She glances up at Maryse's unseen captors. She gives one curt nod. Maryse is dragged up again, dragged against a tall chest with more muscles than a human man. Foul, hot breath nuzzles against the back of her neck from a long snout.

For one moment, she's sure he's going to rip out her throat.

With one, thick, painful thrust, the wolf shoves his cock to the hilt in her ass.

Maryse screams, shock and pain taking her, graying out her vision. Kenda says from far away, "You can stop this at any point, Maryse. What's happening now is all your fault."

The wolf's own slick is not enough. She's going to tear. He shifts his hold on her, grabbing her by the legs and spreading them wide as he lifts and drops her onto his own too-thick cock until it has swelled too big to emerge. She's pinned in place.

Her sister steps in front of her. She has Maryse's insignia in her hand, the Captain's sign she took from the bloodied brown jacket and accepted as her own. Kenda twists it onto its edge and draws the sharp side down Maryse's slit.

She knows what's coming, and the pain in her ass is nothing to the pain in her heart. "Don't, Kenda. Don't do it."

Kenda glances up. "Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Maryse bites her lips.

"I see." Her fingers spread Maryse open, and she shoves the insignia into her vagina. Another sharp scream is coming from somewhere, it can't be from Maryse, she's far away from this, hiding somewhere safe.

Kenda bends down, her hand still holding her open. Delicately, as though licking honey from a slapcake, her sister flicks her tongue against Maryse's clit and begins lapping at her.

It's overwhelming. The creature's cock pulses in her ass. Kenda licks and tastes her pussy, nosing in, stroking her with strong swipes.

"Please," Maryse whines in her throat, and this can't be her, this isn't happening. "No," she says, clenching her body, but her insignia is inside and it hurts. Squeezing draws a sharp, pleased breath from the wolf.

Kenda does not stop in her task, nibbling and licking. Maryse dreamed about this, more than once, Kenda's pretty face between her legs. They loved each other in those dreams. Kenda wouldn't set a beast to sodomize her as she stroked and sucked. That's nonsense. None of this can be happening. This is a bad dream. Maryse will wake, and she'll be resting beside her Captain, and she'll hold Maryse, and love her with her own hands and tongue until this nightmare fades. Maryse will wake, and she'll be home, ready to run into the kitchen for her breakfast, her sister smiling at her side.

The wolf howls in her ear, coming inside her, stuck with his own cock deep in her ass. Kenda fixes her whole mouth over Maryse's cunt, and she hums as her tongue strokes hard.

The terrible pleasure burns through her. Maryse comes with a gush of fluid of her own, writhing on her rapist's trapped cock. Kenda doesn't stop, stroking her harder, making her come again and again as Maryse shrieks and cries, jerking as each new crest overtakes the last.

Her insignia has fallen out of her cunt. She knows this by the sound it makes when it strikes the hard floor, expelled by her own contracting spasms.

Kenda licks her, and it's all pain now, too sensitive for touch. The wolf tugs himself free, still holding her. At last Kenda stands, stretching from the uncomfortable position. She meets Maryse's eyes, which are sticky and glued with tears, before she moves behind her.

She feels Kenda's tender, soothing hands on her, fingers stroking the loose, wounded skin of her anus. She reaches forward, sliding two fingers into her vagina.

Maryse hears the brush of her uniform's fabric as her sister turns. Something hard and cold is pushed at her rectum, tip poking in before the bulb slides inside. A moment later, another hard object is forced into her cunt. The wooden items will hold what's left of the creatures' semen inside her while Kenda asks her questions.

"Let her go," Kenda says. The arms holding her up drop her. Maryse lands on the floor in a pained, broken heap. The slightest move shifts the plug in her ass.

Kenda's hand takes her arm, dragging her up to the chair where Maryse woke. She shoves her sister into the chair, drawing a hiss of sharp pain as she sits. Kenda doesn't look pleased, not even with Maryse's wetness still on her lips and cheeks.

"Now," she said. "Why don't we start with the location of your base? Where is the Corps hiding?"

Maryse looks into her sister's face, and she remembers the day they saw the Regent and she learned that history was a lie.

"No."

Kenda sighs.

"Send in more guards. Six should suffice." She leans forward. "Let's spend more family time together."


End file.
